Making Up
by Captain Anon
Summary: Tommy's back safe and sound from the Lunar Palace, but Kim's none too happy with the white ranger. Can Tommy get back in Kim's good graces? A follow-up to "A Ranger Catastrophe" two-parter.


_**Author's Note:** This was written purely for entertainment purposes and because this has bugged me for years. This is a follow-up to A Ranger Catastrophe where Tommy is kidnapped before his date with Kim. Nothing serious, just something fun to read before the next major fic is up (which will be very heavy, so I'm putting up something light now in preparation, LOL)._

_I dedicate this to my beta psycochick32 for being so **freaking **awesome. :)_

* * *

The ride back from the movie theater in Tommy's white jeep was quiet. After finally making it back from Rita and Zedd's dimension, the white ranger was _finally_ able to take his girlfriend on their date.

Four hours late.

Kim sat in the passenger seat, doe brown eyes staring out at the passing scenery. Her arms were crossed over her chest, jaw clenched as she tried to hold in her irritation.

Tommy peered at Kimberly from the corner of his eye, and he took a deep breath, trying in vain to calm his nerves, when he saw the scowl on her beautiful face. She had been actively ignoring him since they found PC in the park. They dropped the cat off at Aisha's house, making sure she was okay before heading to the movie theater.

Sitting next to Kim during the movie was like sitting next to a block of ice. She barely moved, gaze unwavering as _While You Were Sleeping_ played on the big screen. Tommy had no desire to see the film, preferring more manly movies to predictable romantic comedies, but he knew how much Kim wanted to see it.

He _at least_ expected a quick feel while the movie was playing. Nothing too serious… just some heavy petting as a reward for sitting through yet another chick-flick.

He got nothing. Zilch.

When he tried to put his arm around her during a really sappy moment, she physically turned from him, squirming so that he couldn't touch her.

Any chance of either of them possibly liking the movie disappeared after that moment.

The white jeep pulled into the Campbell's driveway, and Kim jumped out as soon as the vehicle came to a stop, sprinting for the front door.

"Kim!" yelled Tommy as he turned off the ignition, quickly jumping out to catch up to her.

The pink ranger had already made her way inside the house; she had the door closed part-way when Tommy pushed against it with his hand.

"You gonna let me in?" he asked.

Kim shook her head. "You know I'm not supposed to have people over late."

While this was true, Kim knew it was a weak excuse at best. Aisha had Rocky over watching a movie – there was no reason why Tommy couldn't be there as well.

She tried to close the door again, but Tommy remained firm.

"Are you going to let me in?" he asked again, tone softer than before. "Or are you shutting me out?"

The loaded question made Kimberly bite her lip. There was no doubt in her mind that Tommy would be coming through that door, regardless of what she said. But it made a significant difference if she let him in versus if he forced his way inside.

She released the door, turning and walking towards the stairs. Tommy closed and locked the front door behind him.

"Hey guys, how was the movie?" asked Aisha from her perch on the couch, Rocky's head resting in her lap.

Tommy ignored her, making his way to Kimberly quickly and grabbing onto her arm to turn her around.

"Beautiful… what's wrong?" he asked.

Rocky raised an eyebrow, looking up at Aisha. "'Sha, when did you go invisible?"

"I don't know, Rocky… because I could've sworn I was talking to them," the yellow ranger said irritably.

When Kim didn't respond, Tommy continued. "Look, I know we were late in going to the movies, but it wasn't my fault, okay? I didn't _expect_ to get kidnapped."

"I know," she said tightly.

"I thought you'd be happy that I made it back safely."

"Why isn't she happy?" whispered Rocky. Aisha shrugged, eyes moving rapidly between the two.

Kim's expression softened and she grabbed her boyfriend's hands in hers. "You _know_ I'm happy that you're back."

"Then why are you so mad at me? The only thing that should matter is that Kat and I are safe."

"Did he just- yeah, I think he just fucked up," said Aisha lowly around a mouthful of popcorn.

"I think you're right," Rocky said with a shake of his head.

Kim rolled her eyes, dropping his hands abruptly. "You're such an idiot."

"Yep," the two rangers on the couch agreed.

The white ranger snarled as he turned on them. "Can you two please shut the hell up? We can hear you!"

Rocky blinked hard. "Well, _excuse_ us… you two wanna have your little domestic dispute in our presence, you should know we're going to make commentary."

Aisha nodded. "Exactly. The last time I checked, you're in _my_ house, flyboy, and we were in the living room first. And I would _suggest_ you rein in that attitude of yours, T. We're not the reason Kim's mad – you are."

"Well, you're not helping the situation," the white ranger argued.

Rocky snorted. "You aren't either, bro. You don't even know _why_ she's mad."

The long-haired teen turned back to his petite girlfriend, only to find a fire in her eyes as she looked at him with an even angrier expression than before.

'_Shit.'_

Tommy's eyebrows rose high on his forehead as he watched her turn from him to ascend the staircase.

"What did I do?" he asked following her, ignoring the faint snickers coming from the living room.

Kim's behavior made no sense to him.

"_The only thing that should matter is that Kat and I are safe_," she mimicked snidely, kicking open the door to her room.

Now he was really confused. "It's true."

Kim sat down on her bed, angrily glaring up at her boyfriend. "Tell me, Tommy… how was it exactly that you and Kat were kidnapped?"

He ran a hand over his face. "Her car broke down. She needed help so I went and fixed it. She offered to let me drive her car… so I did."

"And you couldn't say no?"

He looked at her with an incredulous expression. "I _did_ say no the first time… but I caved the second time. It was an all-black Ford Mustang convertible, Kim. With white leather interior and –"

She held up a hand, cutting him off abruptly. "Don't care. Weren't you supposed to be waiting for me at the Juice Bar?"

He clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "This is starting to sound a lot like an interrogation."

"Answer the question," she hissed slowly, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I was waiting for you, but Kat came and asked for help. I couldn't just leave her there."

'_Yeah, you really could've,'_ thought Kim in annoyance. "And I'm sure the bonus of her shiny car made it even more difficult to turn her away, right?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "For your information, I didn't know she had a Mustang until after I agreed to help… and besides, you're the one that was late. If you had gotten there on time, none of this would've been an issue."

He gulped when he saw her eyes narrow further. _'Not my smartest move.'_

"PC ran out of the house, and it was my fault for leaving the door open. I had to help 'Sha find her."

"But you don't see why Kat needed my help?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, she _really _needed your help," said Kimberly as she rolled her eyes.

Tommy's face scrunched in confusion. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Kim threw herself onto an imaginary person beside her on the bed, eyes widening pitifully. Dramatically, she clutched onto her imaginary friend while one hand rested against her forehead, palm facing outward.

"Oh, Tommy! I'm really scared!" Her bottom lip trembled and she blinked rapidly to convey fear.

The white ranger snorted. "You've got be kidding me… you're _jealous_."

"I'm not _jealous_," she hissed scathingly. "I just…"

Kim sat up, arms crossed over her chest. "She was all over you."

He laughed. "Kim, she was terrified! She's only been in Angel Grove for two seconds and what happens? Her car gets jacked and she's trapped in an alternate dimension."

"With you," finished Kim. "She was trapped with you… _my_ boyfriend."

"We didn't do anything," he said strongly.

She rolled her eyes. "I know that," she snapped. He wasn't getting it.

'_Why are boys so goddamn stupid?'_

"Then why the _hell_ are we having this conversation?" he asked in exasperation. "If you know I didn't cheat, what's the issue?"

She rose to her feet, poking him firmly in the chest with her index finger. "You were supposed to be with _me_, Tommy. You were supposed to be a good little boy, waiting at the Juice Bar for me, not helping out some girl you barely even know."

He raised an eyebrow, smirk playing at his lips. He was surprised to see her reacting this way. He was the one that usually showed jealousy.

"So would it be better if I _did_ know her?" he asked with a small grin. "Could I take her car for a ride then?"

She smacked his chest. "This isn't funny, Tommy!"

He grabbed her hands in his, pulling her small frame into his larger one. "You know, after today, I technically _do_ know Katherine. So maybe now we can hang out..."

Kim tried to pull away from him and he gripped her waist tightly, pulling her flush against his body.

"She's kinda hot, too… that accent is to die for…"

Kim tried to shove him away from her, but his grip was too strong. She stilled when she heard his soft laughter.

"Tommy, you're such a jerk. I can't believe you," she growled.

He pulled her closer, burying his face into her neck as he continued laughing. "And _I_ can't believe _you_. Who knew Kimberly Hart was so possessive?"

He pressed a kiss to the hollow of her throat. "It's kinda sexy."

She pushed him away. "Don't try to sweet talk your way out of this, Tommy. She had her hands all over you and you didn't even try to stop her."

He raised an eyebrow. "So in the midst of trying to figure out what was going on, I was supposed to say, 'Sorry, Kat. I have a girlfriend. She wouldn't like you touching me.' That's stupid."

Kim glared at him. "So now I'm stupid?"

The white ranger groaned in frustration. "No, I didn't say that… dammit, you're twisting my words."

After a moment, he peered at her curiously. "How do you even know she was on me?"

"We located you on the viewing globe. When Billy pulled up your coordinates, we were able to see you."

He felt his stomach drop. "Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_." Kim glared at him. "Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was when I saw her draped all over you? You should've seen how everyone was looking at me."

"You're making it way more dramatic than it was, and why does it matter what everyone else thinks? We know the truth," he argued, reaching for her hands.

She pulled away from him.

Tommy growled. "Okay, see this was funny in the beginning, but now I'm just getting pissed. I don't know why you're upset, nothing happened with me and Kat. There isn't even a 'me and Kat.' _You're_ my girlfriend… _we're_ in a relationship. It's just you, Kim. It's always been you."

He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "You do believe me, don't you?"

She didn't respond.

He pulled away from her slowly, hurt in his dark eyes. "Kim…"

She bit her lip. "Look, it's not… it's not like that, okay? I know you only want me."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Clearly you don't, Kimberly. If you did, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

She ran her hands over her face. "I'm sorry, it's just… you left when you were supposed to be waiting for me to help another girl… and then she has her hands on you and you're not trying to stop her… and once we finally got you back, the first thing on your mind is her."

She sighed. "It just really pissed me off, okay? I expected you to do the same thing I do when a guy comes on to me: I let them know I'm taken. You didn't do that… and now all I can think about is snatching that bitch's hair off…"

The white ranger let out a shocked laugh. "Kim…"

She shot him an indignant glare. "What? I'm just being honest."

"Kat's a nice girl. It didn't mean anything, and even if it did, she probably didn't know we were together. I just met her today," he tried to reason.

Her nostrils flared. "I don't appreciate you trying to undermine my feelings given how _you_ act, Tommy."

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Kim snorted. "Please, you nearly broke that transfer kid's arm last week… remember Kevin? Yeah, you went postal when he grabbed my hand."

Tommy's eyes darkened. "That's different. He was about to make his move, Kim. His hands were all over you and he was paying too much attention to you…"

She crossed her arms wearing a smug expression when he trailed off, knowing he had just proven her point.

'_Dammit,'_ he thought.

"Exactly," she snapped. "So don't sit there and try to act like I'm crazy. You're not the only that gets pissed when someone tries to take what's yours."

A thrill ran through him at being called hers.

He stared hard at her, taking in her flushed face and pissed expression. Her eyes were ablaze with a fierceness he only saw in battle, and her full lips stuck out in a pout.

She looked good enough to eat.

"Hey," he said softly. "Come here."

Kim merely looked at him. "Not gonna work, Tommy."

He opened his arms wide. "Please?"

She scowled, knowing that with that one word she would do as he asked. Slowly, she made her way over to him. He uncrossed her arms, moving them to wrap around his waist before putting his own around her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to disregard your feelings and you're right, I should always let people know I'm yours."

Her grip around his waist tightened. "It's too late to do anything about it now," she mumbled into his chest.

"No, it's not." She pulled away from him with a curious glance.

His voice dropped to a husky whisper. "I can start right now, and the first person on my list of people that need to know… is you."

His hands found the small of her back, slowly making their way down to cup her ample bottom. He walked them backwards as his lips found hers, and the two kissed feverishly. Kim groaned softly when he sucked her tongue into his mouth, finding it highly erotic.

Kim moaned as his hands massaged the firm flesh of her ass, her own fingers playing with his long locks. The back of her legs hit the bed, and he ripped his lips from hers, pushing her backwards to sit on the bed. He dropped to his knees, hands sliding up the bed alongside her thighs before disappearing underneath her dress.

"Tommy," she whispered breathlessly. "Aisha and Rocky…"

"We'll be quiet," he told her, eyes dark with lust.

She bit her lip, eyes trailing to the door. They really shouldn't, but there was something exciting about the fact that their friends were just one floor below them.

Coming to a decision, Kim lifted up off the bed, her red panties sliding out from under her dress to hang loosely about her ankles. Tommy lifted her legs over his head, pulling her forward so that she sat on the very edge. He pressed a hand against her stomach firmly, pushing her flat on her back. Kim shivered in anticipation of his tongue, and she let out a pleasured moan when his mouth made contact.

Her left hand found its way to his hair, gripping the brown locks tightly. Her right hand was fisting the pillow above her head as her hips rocked against his face. Tommy's tongue was doing sinfully wonderful things to her clit, and it was causing her to gasp and whimper loudly in her room.

They were doing a terrible job of being quiet.

"Ohgodyes," she moaned when his lips wrapped around her clit, tongue flicking furiously over the small bud. His index and middle fingers slipped inside her, and her vaginal muscles clamped hard on his digits.

Tommy worked her quickly, tongue unrelenting as he licked her from end to end, thumb rubbing her clit in small circles. Her thighs trembled from the sensations coming from her core, and she rolled onto her side when his lips found her swollen clit again, sucking it fiercely.

He gripped her tightly when she began to squirm, using his strength to keep her legs open when she tried to close them around his head.

"Sofuckinggood," she gasped, voice rising in pitch. "Yes- Tommy… ohfuck… I'm cumming baby, yes… YES!"

If Aisha and Rocky didn't think something was going on before, they had to be highly suspicious now.

She arched, body tensing as she shook from her orgasm. He continued the suction on her clit as she came and she cried out from the sensation, twisting on the bed. Kim pushed weakly at his head when she felt too sensitive, and he released her, chin glistening from her essence.

He licked around his lips, a feral glint in his eyes. His lustful gaze made her shiver, and she dragged her body up the bed, spreading her thighs to him. Tommy grabbed a condom out of his wallet before quickly unzipping his pants, yanking them and his boxers down his long legs to be kicked onto the floor. She stared hungrily at his erection as he rolled the condom over his length.

Tommy crawled up her body, hands pushing her dress up to her stomach before gripping her hips tightly. He pushed inside of her slowly, eyes closing as he enjoyed the feel of her hot walls wrapped so deliciously around his cock. Bracing his hands on either side of her head, he began to thrust into her vigorously, mind focused on release.

Kim cried out beneath him, hands fisting the sheets as he took her forcefully. Tommy had never fucked her so roughly before, and the ferocity of his thrusts made her gasp and shudder on each stroke.

Tommy yanked her hips to meet his hard thrusts, cock embedded deep within her after each surge. He was taking her with an almost animalistic fierceness that he never had before; it made him feel powerful. There was something about Kim's jealousy over the Kat situation, her desire to possess him and publicly claim him as hers that left him almost painfully aroused.

"Aw baby," he grunted heavily, veins protruding from his neck as he threw his head back. "So good… sodamngood…"

Kim could feel herself quickly heading down the path towards climax, and she writhed beneath his heaving form in pleasure. Her pelvis slammed into his at a maddening pace, and she was somewhat shocked at how wet she was.

"Harder," she pleaded breathlessly. "Just a little – oh!"

He pulled out suddenly, turning her over onto her stomach before sliding back in. Kim sighed as he sank deeper than before, and her teeth clenched when he started ramming himself into her.

"Justlikethat… justlikethat… ohfuckyes," she cried out, nails scratching the sheets.

Tommy sat on his knees, thighs spread wide as he pounded her into the mattress. His hands rested at her sides, and he gripped the sheets tightly as he rolled his hips into hers. Kim had never been so wet before, and he groaned at the maddening combination of hot, wet, and tight along his shaft.

"It's only you," he gasped out.

Kim rocked back into him fiercely, tears stinging her eyes from how good he was fucking her.

"Yes," she whimpered into the bed, eyes clenched tightly.

The headboard banged loudly against the wall at a furious pace.

"I don't–" He groaned when she tightened around him. "I don't want anyone else… always, Kim…"

Kim could feel her climax building deep inside of her, and she shook from its intensity.

"Don't doubt me again," he ordered, hands pinning hers down to the mattress as he slammed into her faster.

"I won't… ohgod…" Her hips began to buck beneath his, and he grinned when he felt her squirm beneath him.

"Promise?" he asked through gritted teeth, desperately trying to hold back when he felt her walls contract violently.

"I promise… I pro- fuck I'm cumming… TOMMY!" she squealed loudly, body jerking beneath his as her climax washed over her. She shuddered uncontrollably, crying out loudly as she came hard around him.

The white ranger thrust into her twice more before he erupted into the condom, shivering from his powerful release. Her walls trembled around his length just how he liked it, milking him until he was completely dry.

Everyone in the neighborhood had to know what they had been up to by now.

Kim sagged heavily against the bed, hair sticking to her sweaty skin. She couldn't move a single muscle. Tommy rolled off of her, chest heaving powerfully as he gulped for air.

"That… was… incredible…" he said between deep breaths.

Kim nodded weakly. "I think you broke me. Never came that hard before."

He grinned cockily, hand moving to her behind, stroking it gently. "Really?"

She nodded before moaning weakly when his hand skimmed her sex lightly. A surge of male pride washed over him, knowing he was responsible for her weakened state.

"Feel better now?" he asked when he saw the sated expression on her face.

"I'm sure she does now after that performance, fearless leader. Can you walk, Kimmie?" they heard Rocky say from the hallway.

"Is the bed still intact? I can't explain that shit to my parents," came Aisha's voice next.

Kim's face flushed red, and she was grateful that the door to the room was locked. Tommy's hands covered his face in embarrassment.

"I don't know, 'Sha. You heard how they were going at it?" asked the red ranger.

"The bed is fine, Aisha." Tommy informed them, "You guys can go now."

They heard a snort. "Don't believe him, 'Sha. That bed is probably nothing but splinters."

"Shut up, Rocky," Kim growled. _'God, this is so embarrassing.'_

"Kim, you're responsible for washing those sheets. I'm all for getting your freak on, but I'm not getting anywhere near them," said the yellow ranger in disgust.

There was a pause. "This _is_ first time you guys have done this in my house, right?" asked Aisha in a slightly scared tone. "I've been in Kim's room several times since she moved here, even sat on her bed…"

There was another pause.

"Babe, I don't think you _really _want to know the answer to that question," whispered Rocky.

"Guys!" yelled Tommy. "Go away. _Now_."

Shuffling was heard on the other side. "Come on, Rock. I think they've had enough teasing for tonight."

"Yeah, yeah… I just don't know why _we're_ getting yelled at because _they_ couldn't control their lustful urges…"

Tommy rolled over, grabbing his shoe off the ground and chucking it hard at the door. Cackling and fading footsteps was the only response from their two friends.

"So much for being quiet," muttered Kim miserably.

Tommy turned to her. "It was a lost cause. We both know you're loud during sex."

She glared at him. "And whose fault is that, Tommy?"

When he grinned widely at her, she rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to scold you and of course you take the reprimand as another way to stroke your already big ego."

"You think it's big?" he asked with a glint in his eyes. "My ego, I mean..."

She slapped his chest, turning away from him. "You're such a jackass."

He laughed, pushing off the bed to get dressed. He grabbed some tissue from her nightstand, wrapping the used condom before disposing of it. Kim curled up on the bed, too tired to really move and do anything else.

Tommy pulled up his pants, looking down at Kim with a lopsided grin as he zipped himself up. She stared at him with a sleepy expression, and he chuckled softly.

She was always like that after they were together.

He climbed onto the bed, large frame hovering over hers.

"Are we good now, Beautiful?" he asked softly.

A smirk tugged at her lips. "Incredible sex… pet names… you're working overtime, Tommy."

He let out a hearty laugh, head dipping to kiss her soundly. He could feel her smiling against his lips.

"We're good," she whispered. "Just don't do it again."

"Promise," he whispered back, lips brushing against hers. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

He pulled away, walking to the door before thinking better of it. Aisha and Rocky would surely be there, ready to pounce on him with their teasing. Instead, he teleported out of the room, landing outside just next to the driver's side of his jeep. Tommy climbed inside quickly, not wanting to alert the red and yellow rangers that he snuck out.

He felt sort of bad leaving Kim there to deal with them alone… but not bad enough to go back.

"Sorry, Beautiful," he mumbled before pulling out of the Campbell's driveway, heading back to his home.

'_They won't be too hard on her,'_ he told himself.

Back in the house, Kim gripped her pillow tightly as she buried her face into its softness. She was exhausted from the day's events. The combination of looking for PC, worrying over Tommy, the movie and finally _making up_ with Tommy left the pink ranger wanting to sleep for several days straight.

Kim closed her eyes tiredly, mind slipping into the realm of unconsciousness. Her body tensed, however, when she heard loud music coming from outside her door.

"_I've been really really tryin' baby. Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long. And if you feel like I feel baby, then come on. Oh, come on…"_

Kim laughed softly, shaking her head at Rocky and Aisha's antics as she recognized the lyrics to Marvin Gaye's "Let's Get It On." She grabbed the other pillow on the bed, pressing it over her ear so her head was sandwiched between the two large pillows.

"Real funny, guys. You can stop now. I'm trying to sleep."

The volume increased significantly, and Kim groaned when the pillows could no longer block out the loud noise.

"You interrupted our movie with your hot, sweaty monkey sex…the least we can do is return the favor while you're trying to sleep," said Rocky.

"_There's nothin' wrong with me lovin' you. Baby, no no. And givin' yourself to me could never be wrong…"_

"You guys suck!" she yelled at them. She could faintly hear them laughing behind the door.

"We have a whole playlist ready for you. Up next is a personal favorite, 'I Want Your Sex' by George Michael," Aisha informed her.

'_A playlist? Oh god…'_

Kim knew the yellow ranger was grinning even though she couldn't see her face.

"_So come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, baby. Stop beatin' round the bush, hey. Let's get it on…"_

This would at least be tolerable with Tommy here, but now that he was gone, Kim would be suffering alone for God only knew how long with these two. He could have at least stayed and dealt with this, too.

She growled. "This is all his fault. Dammit, Tommy."

Kim groaned loudly when the song changed.

"_There's things that you guess and things that you know. There's boys that you can trust and girls that you don't…"_

Kim couldn't help but find the irony in the situation – she was now mad at him for a completely different reason, and once again, he wouldn't have a clue what he did wrong.

"_I want your sex. I want you. I want your… sex…"_

Tommy Oliver was a dead man.

* * *

_This is a one-shot. No sequels. __Hope you liked it! :)_


End file.
